idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer Guide
Introduction This guide was written up because no other Necromancer guide exists, based on advice from the Discord server. This is a community-written guide, please clean it up or overhaul it if any of the info is wrong. Use Risen Giant for this build (or Zombie if you're not high enough, but this was intended for e200+). Attributes In order of priority: * 200 Patience * 200 Mastery Put your remaining points into these, considering what items have attribute requirements along the way with them (no order of preference), and as a general rule, spread out your remaining attributes among at least 3 of these: * 0-75 Empathy (Falconer's set, 75 for quicker pet buildup if you still have the points; 50 for ) - note that can reduce/eliminate your need for points in Empathy * 65-125 Insight. You want to have 125 Insight total, but get bonus Insight from Legacy (which grants 40 Insight) and legendary Netherfist (which grants 20 Insight). (Minimum 50 if using boots ( , , require up to 125, legendary Netherfist grants 20 bonus Insight) * 0, 60, 100 or 150 Intelligence (60 for , 100 for , 150 for ) * 0-200 Dominance (100 for ) and dump whatever you have left in Dominance up to 200. Not really recommended, but you can have 60-100 Spellcraft (60 for , 75 for , 25 for ) - note that can reduce your need for points in Spellcraft. Spellcraft helps build stacks faster and not much more. Items Buildup Items * Falconer's set * Ring: , legendary or at least epic during buildup (non-legendary for burst) * Shoulders: if you have 100 Int * Boots: if you have 80 Int, to add 10-30 Spc Pre-burst Items These are optional but the more you have, the more you will increase your void mana - the higher your void mana, the better: * Nether set (ideally with legendary ) * Burst Items Success has also been shown at lower gear levels using: * * An interesting trick to use if you have low-level Nomadic Wrists and Hoop of Branches (you will likely not want to upgrade Hoop of Branches and will likely want to upgrade Bite Sleeves early) is to use with , which are greatly beneficial and the unique item does not need to be upgraded at all. Weapon It is not recommended to use Berzerker for your weapon slot. This is automatically picked by the bot for its enchantment power only. Instead use either: * Chiropteric Rod (also known as "Batstick") for more profits based on bats collected, best for longer runs (but also works for shorter runs). * Heart of the Grave (also known as "Scythe") the Necromancer-specific weapon, for shorter runs, relying on Plague Zombie. * Branch of the Great Cycle may be useful for summoning efficiency (also useful for Shaman as a tier 2 class after Necromancer). * Enchanting Membrane because more enchanting dust won't hurt. Startup When starting your run, buy only Grimoires (or Mana Gems and Grimoires if you're impatient) and use Homunculus/Simulacrum to max it out. If you like you can max out all your sources, but Grimoires (aka Forgotten Tomes) is your important source for this run. You may be able to skip this entirely, especially beyond e200 mysteries. Even then, you should be at a point where you can keep Simulacrum running indefinitely during your buildup, so long as you can build Nightfall/Ritual of Power stacks reasonably quickly. Use Void Lure and Void Automaton to quickly gain levels; you'll need level 89-95 to get started before switching from Apprentice to Necromancer - this should be very quick. Have 2 autoclickers running ( / or / . While you should have and running as often as possible, they're not very effective until you switch to Risen Giant or at least Zombie where you start getting shards thrown at you. Spells Nightfall/RoP Buildup Alternative: Use / instead of Plague Zombie / Voracious Plague for potentially faster charging of . Which two spells work better here is hotly debated in the community, so use your best judgement. You can always use / instead (of Plague Zombie / Voracious Plague) if you need to raise character level quickly, thanks to Nightfall's passive that increases charging speed. Void Mana Pre-burst Use these spells to maximize your Void Mana amount before bursting. If you have the Insight, switch out to the Nether set (this is where Legacy and legendary Netherfist come in very handy for saving attributes by increasing your Insight through items). Once your void entities are up and radiating/degenerating, you can freely switch out Void Lure. Burst Category:Guide